The Sky's the Limit
by The Midnight Stalker
Summary: What if Tsuna already had his guardians before Reborn turned up? What if he wasn't a no good dame student? What if he already had a plan to get out of being the Decimo? Not sure on pairings at the moment for anyone but a poll is up on my page.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna was not amused, not in the slightest and Mukuro's giggling was not encouraging at all. Though it seemed most of it was a facade if how tense the purple haired boy was behind him said anything.

How was this fair? honestly, he must have killed a priest or something in a past life to deserve bad luck this bad; he knew his life was messed up but really?

The cause of Tsuna's current mood was the small child (Or at least what looked like a small child) holding a gun to his face. Now normally he would just laugh it off as kids being kids but something deep inside told him that doing so would be a mistake. And Tsuna never ignored those types of feelings as they had saved him and his friends lives on more than on occasion. But back to the problem at hand, the small man (Tsuna was loathed to call him a child) decided that staring at each other was getting them nowhere and decided to introduce himself.

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn and I am your new home tutor" Tsuna and Murkuro looked at the now named Reborn in disbelief. "I am sorry but I don't need a tutor, besides I highly doubt you have an actual licence" Tsuna deadpanned while Mukuro did his creepy laugh.

Reborn smirked before tilting his fedora down and shooting at Tsuan who dodged without thinking about it. "Ah, but you see I am no ordinary tutor, I am a mafia tutor," Reborn said smirking. Mukuro glared at the still smirking baby and grabbed Tsuna and pulled him close to his chest (Tsuna really did wish he wasn't the smallest in their group at times like this). "KufuKufuKufu no you shall not be involving my little one in your schemes" Mukuro practically spat out before hugging the bored looking Tsuna to his chest tighter. Tsuna just rolled his eyes at his friend's overprotectiveness having had to go through it multiple times before this.

"Just leave it, we need to get to class. You know how Kyoya gets if anyone is late and personally I don't feel like getting bitten today" Tsua said breaking the glaring contest between his friend and Reborn. Mukuro just laughed but he did release Tsuna and start walking in the direction of the school.

"Ah but my dear Tsunayoshi, you know annoying the Skylark is what I live for" Murkuro announced glancing back at the smaller boy and ignoring the baby following them as they walked. Tsuna just sweatdropped.

"Mukuro you existing annoys Kyoya" Tsuna pretended he didn't notice how proud Mukuro looked at this announcement, figuring bringing it up would be a mistake.

The duo managed to reach the school without any other incidents and just before the bell rang signalling that class was about to start as well.

They both waved at the scowling prefect as they walked past well Tsuna did, Mukuro blew the glaring teen a kiss. Both disregarded the shrieks of terror and distress, as well as the prefects, catchphrase as they walked to class. It was after all a normal phenomenon, in fact, it was deemed an odd day if Tsuna didn't, hear any agonised screaming. And didn't that just say everything you needed to know about him, honestly. Mukuro was such a bad influence.

When they got to class Tsuna grabbed his normal seat while Mukuro snagged the one to his right leaving the chair to Tsuna's left empty for Takeshi when he arrived. Tsuna rolled his eyes, he knew what his friends were up to by placing him in the middle of them. They were basically staking their claim on him and if that didn't warn people off, then the glares and creepy laughter would. Not that he was complaining the amount of bullying he had to endure had gone down massively, though that might have had something to do with Kyoya threatening to 'bite anyone that harmed his small animal to death'.

As the teacher had yet to arrive Tsuna turned to talk to Mukuro and Takeshi who had just arrived. "so what do you think we should do about our little mafia problem?" Takeshi simply laughed though his eyes showed how serious he was while Mukuro growled loudly making a few of the students in front of them jump.

"Personally, my dear I say we make the annoying little hitman...disappear," Mukuro said looking particularly creepy. Tsuna just looked at the smirking blue pineapple and sighed ignoring the fact Takeshi seemed to be in agreement if his sharp little smirk said anything.

"we can't just kill anyone who annoys us," Tsuna said, he couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation.

Mukuro pouted, yes actually pouted before whining "but why?" Tsuna just gave him a look.

" Not only is he the greatest hitman in the world for a reason but he is also the sun Acrobaleno," Tsuna told the confused looking Takeshi who made an oh face before nodding. Mukuro who was still pouting pulled a face before shrugging. Takeshi laughed casing a few of his fangirls and boys to turn to stare at them as the newly arrived teacher attempted to gain the classes attention. Just as Mukuro was about to do something about the annoying girls and boys the door to the classroom slammed open showing the profile of a certain skylark. The entire class apart from Tsuna, Takeshi and Mukuro froze even the teacher had frozen in fear. "w-w-what are y-y-you doing h-h-here H-Hibari-sama?" the teacher managed to stutter out. Hibari ignoring the effect he was having on the class looked around the class before narrowing on the group of friends in the middle before taking the seat behind Tsuna not caring that it had been occupied.

"I am here to watch my pack, continue with class" Hibari commanded causing the teacher to get back to attempting to teach a bunch of teenagers about Pythagoras theory.

Tsuna let out some of the tension he didn't even realise he had surrounded by his friends and protectors, he knew nothing would be able to hurt him with them around. However, what none of them knew was that a certain baby in a suit had been watching their interactions with a critical eye.

Reborn stopped looking through the Leon binoculars and smirked to himself. Seems as if Tsuna wasn't as useless as the reports said, thinking about it the reports he had been given were useless. Tsuna was nothing like they said he was, he wasn't a no good useless student with no friends. In fact, he seemed to be a rather decent student with some very good friends by the look of it. Reborn was starting to really doubt the CDEF's spying abilities if that's what they managed to come up with.

Back in class, the four friends were quietly whispering plans to each other while ignoring the teacher (not that she would have done anything, she wasn't suicidal plus it wasn't a normal occurrence so she let it slide). "so what's the plan my dear Tsu-chan?" Mukuro whispered ignoring the dirty look Tsuna shot him for the nickname.

"we do nothing Hayato will be here soon and then our plans can really begin" Tsuna whispered looking at his friends with a (cute) evil smirk noticing their evil smirks (Or giggles in Mukuros case).

"KufuKufuKufu now this is the reason I love you Tsunayoshi" Mukuro whispered in between his creepy laughter.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow "And here I was thinking it was because of my killer good looks" Takeshi snorted in an attempt to not burst out laughing while Kyoya chuckled lowly to himself. Mukuro pouted with a look of fake hurt before he joined his friends in laughing quietly.

Tsuna smiled softly at his friends thanking anybody who would listen that he had met this bunch of crazy idiots and that they wanted to be friends with him. Tsuna couldn't imagine the world without them.


	2. Chapter 2

The class couldn't have ended sooner for the odd group of friends. (And the teacher, say what you like but Hibari was a nerve wracking experience.)

As Tsuna and his friends walked out of class and down the hallway on their way to their preferred lunch area.

The other students quickly got out of their way but that may have been partly due to Hibari glaring bloody murder at anyone stupid enough to wander near.

Tsuna rolled his eyes at his friend's protective tendencies as they flanked him as they made their way to the roof. You would think that someone was out to get him with the way they acted sometimes.

All he wanted was a peaceful lunch. Well as peaceful as lunch got with death threats and insults being handed out like party favours and the odd fight or three.

Honestly while he may pretend to be annoyed with his friends' antics he wouldn't change them for the world.

When they finally reached the roof (they had to stop to bite a delinquent to death) they were met with the sight of the tiny hitman from earlier waiting for them.

Who when he saw them started smirking in a way that immediacy got Takeshi's and Mukuro's hackles up while Hibari merely frowned slightly and reached for his trusted weapons. (Not that you could tell unless you knew how to read his body language.)

"Now, now, calm down. I am only here to talk." No one looked convinced, as Reborn was still smirking. Seeing that he was telling the truth Tsuna shrugged before getting out his, Mukuro and Hibari's bento and passing them out. (Takeshi had brought his own sushi.)

"So, what do you want" Tsuna asked after a few moments of silence after he and insured everyone had food much to Reborn's amusement/ bemusement.

"Well, to put it bluntly, I am here to make you into a Mafia Don. The tenth Vongola Don in fact." Reborn sniggered at the deadpan looks her received from the four teenagers. He had a feeling that tutoring Tsuna would prove to be far more amusing then Dino ever was.

"Okay, say I believe you. Why me and why now and not say three years ago." Tsuna asked between bites of his lunch.

"Why you indeed, you are currently the only surviving heir with close ties to Primo." Reborn said shrugging. Hibari muttered something under his breath before passing Mukuro money. Both shrugged not looking the least bit sorry when Tsuna turned to look at them incredulously.

Takeshi looked down at his watch before turning a considering look up at the sky. "Time for out afternoon nap guys, looks like the sky is clear enough for us to nap up here today." With that being said the four boys quickly packed up all their lunch supplies before they settled down to take a nap.

Reborn having disappeared though he had not gone far something Tsuna quickly conveyed through their own form of sign language, which mainly consisted of a mix of body language and gestures.

As normal Tsuna ended up in the middle of their little cuddle pile, sandwiched between Hibari and Mukuro and on top of Takeshi's chest something he quite enjoyed and had no problem voicing.

Reborn from his spot in the tree smiled looks like the next few years would be a lot of fun. Especially for someone with his perchance for chaos. Yes, Tsuna would prove to be far more amusing and fun to teach then Dino. But in what way, he wasn't sure. But he knew he couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

Hey Guys, sorry its been a while college was crazy. I had so much work but thankfully I have just finished. (Yay) But I have finished now and should hopefully be back to updating some of these stories which admittedly I have lost some interest in.

Of Pranks and Broomsticks mainly. It was a lot of fun for me to write but let's be honest it wasn't really going anywhere and was starting to become more of a parody then what I wanted it to be originally. I did have a plan for it but well that was three laptops ago.

Now for this story I still have a rough idea of where I want this to go but any ideas are welcome. The poll is still up and currently joint first is.

2718

R27

X27

With 2 vote each. I will leave the poll up as it may be a while before I actually make a decision on who to pair Tsuna with. Like with my other stories this will never become explicit mainly because as an Asexual virgin I won't do a sex scene justice also I am in fact not a guy and don't understand how gay sex works. If anyone else wants to do one, then go for it just give me a PM so I can link it on this story.

That's all from me guys. So stay safe, sane and most of all have fun.

Cat


End file.
